


Forgot

by QueenLeo



Series: Wontaek [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short, my bad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLeo/pseuds/QueenLeo
Summary: Wonshik forgets what day it is Taekwoon reminds him.





	Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is really short but I hope it's cute enough.

Wonshik yawned and rubbed his face tiredly, staring at his computer screen again. He’d been working on a new song so he hadn’t slept more than four hours in the last few days and it was starting to take its toll. He rolled his neck, hearing a few cracks, before stretching his arms above his head. If he was completely honest, he didn’t even know what day of the week it was. He really hadn’t been out of his studio much in the last few days and because of that, he hadn’t really seen his boyfriend that much either. Taekwoon hated disturbing him when he was composing, so he tried his hardest to stay out of the room that they had converted into a studio as much as possible.

“Shikkie,” Taekwoon called, “Come to the kitchen!”

Wonshik sighed and stood up, for once actually welcoming the interruption. He saved his work before standing up. He left the room and made his way through the mostly dark apartment to the kitchen, stopping dead in his tracks when he was the small cake sitting on the table.

“Happy birthday.” Taekwoon said, smiling.

Wonshik paused for a moment before he said, “It’s not my birthday.”

“It’s definitely your birthday.” Taekwoon said, putting a hand on his hip.

“Give me a calendar. It’s not and I will prove it to – oh,” he said, looking at the calendar that Taekwoon had handed him with wide eyes, seeing from the crossed off boxes that it was indeed his birthday, “Never mind. Happy birthday to me.”

Taekwoon laughed lightly and took the calendar from his hands, placing it on the counter.

“Happy birthday you idiot.” He said softly, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him.

Wonshik smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing him back.

“Thanks,” he said, grinning, “I’d forget everything without you.”

Taekwoon smiled back at him and kissed him again before making his sit down and eat some cake. After eating cake and laughing, Taekwoon convinced him to take a nap with him and they laid down in bed, cuddled up together happily, exchanging little kisses here and there.


End file.
